Aircraft of a certain size are generally fitted with a braking computer that generates a braking force objective in response either to the pilot depressing the brake pedals, or in response to the pilot selecting a determined level of deceleration (“autobrake” function). In practice, the braking force objective is implemented by sending braking setpoints to the power drive members associated with the brakes, the setpoints being identical for all of the brakes and being such that the sum of the braking forces developed by the brakes in response to the braking setpoints achieves the braking force objective.